


Broken Home

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: Hard Knock Life [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pain, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Throughout the world, everyone experiences life differently. Some get everything handed to them. Some have to work for it. Some have relatively normal and loving homes.But there are some whose lives were a living hell.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Hard Knock Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128701
Kudos: 22





	Broken Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I've been wanting to write for a while.
> 
> I'll working on this one along with my Feral Behavior fic and some others I have in the works soon.

Throughout the world, everyone experiences life differently. Some get everything handed to them. Some have to work for it. Some have relatively normal and loving homes. 

But there are some whose lives were a living hell.

This was never more true for twins, Stanley and Stanford Pines. While their life had been hard at first on an account of the elder's polydactylism and high IQ constantly drawing the attention of bullies at school, it hadn't been unbearable. It wasn't until they were ten did things become worse.

Stan had come home with yet another bad report card he'd desperately tried to hide from his parents to evade getting in trouble. Unfortunately, while he had slipped away to use the bathroom before dinner, their mother had dug through his backpack and found it.

And Pa heard her scolding him for it.

He'd expected to get an earful from him and then be sent to bed early without dinner, maybe even be grounded for the rest of the week. What he hadn't been expecting was a backhand that sent him sprawling to the floor. 

The two boys had been too shocked to react while their mother started yelling at their father for hitting him. While they'd been distracted by their own ranting and raving, Ford had helped Stan to his feet and they quietly retreated upstairs to their bedroom, managing to snag a few biscuits since they wouldn't be having dinner.

That's when the abuse started.

Filbrick hardly ever laid a finger on Ford, aside from when he'd get the rare A- in school or forgetting his chores. Usually though, Stan would be there to intervene, taking the attention of their father's hand or belt off his brother.

There was one night he'd come into their room, drunk off his ass and started wailing on Ford for no good reason. He had gained two cracked ribs and completely bruised face before his brother and Ma were able to pull the bigger man off. The elder had developed nightmares after the fact and had that constant looming fear of being attacked again. So Stan started sharing his bed with him to quell them.

And as the years passed and the abuse got worse, their mother finally snapped. 

One night, he had packed bags for her children and herself, planning to flee the man she'd called her husband. But they had only managed to make it to the front door when he stormed from the bedroom with a fire behind his shades. Their father tugged them from her grip and told her if she wanted to leave, she was welcome to, but not with their sons.

It wasn't because he actually gave a damn about them. He never truly had. He did it because he wanted whatever money Ford would make from his intellect and prowess in college and to keep their mother from leaving.

They yelled back and forth at each other for a short time before neighbors started waking up at the commotion. Caryn had stared down broken at her sons before crouching down to hug them close, whispering into their hair that she would be back for them. With that, she left.

They were only thirteen when their mother left, never to return again.

Things only seemed to decline from there. Filbrick drank all the time, drowning his sorrows of his wife leaving him in liquor. He started to continually beat the two boys for little things such as talking too loud or returning home only a few minutes late, getting rougher if they (namely Stan) smarted off or fought back.

They'd quickly learned to just keep their mouths shut and avoid him as much as possible. It was easier that way. Less confrontations. 

It was a hard life for children. Having to constantly walk on eggshells around their oldman to keep him from exploding, being treated like dirt, no love or comfort from the man who they called Pa. Any love they got came from each other, which they could live with since all they'd mostly ever had was each other, but that wasn't the point.

Home life wasn't the only thing that had become increasingly terrible. Ever since Filbrick had begun abusing them, what social skills they'd had decreased dramatically, along with their personalities.

Stan, once the free spirit and most outspoken of the two, became more reserved. He stopped making smart comebacks at the bullies, hardly even regard them unless they tried to hurt Ford. (Even when he did fight them, it often ended with Stan losing since he stopped taking boxing classes at fourteen when the injuries his father caused made it hard to do so)

Ford, socially awkward and always first to raise his hand to answer questions, started having social anxiety and panic attacks in the middle of classes. His perfect grades also began declining as it became hard to work at home.

Everyone noticed. Of course they did, but nothing was ever said. The school didn't try to intervene. No. In the end, all they cared about was making it through their week with no interruptions and getting their paychecks. 

So what if one of their students (their smartest student) started making bad grades? That was normal.

And if a normally disruptive student suddenly becomes less vocal? Well, that just made their job easier.

**Author's Note:**

> *sips drink* Did you enjoy?


End file.
